Absconditus
by Einsatz
Summary: The wizarding world is about to witness the second rise of KIRA in the form of Hogwarts newest teacher’s son. But more is brewing behind the background as Light's lineage comes into play. A DN/ Harry Potter crossover. DO NOT OWN! D:
1. Chapter 1

Um, yeah, I don't own this obviously or Matt would be alive somewhere…D:

Also, this is the first Fanfiction I have ever written, so please comment on any grammer/story/anything that you don't like. Or if you like the idea review that too! Thanks!

It was the first dinner the Yagami family had eaten together for a few months and Light was enjoying it. Of course he had to convince Rem to stay at HQ for a few hours but it was worth it. His parents were acting a little strange, but he passed the tension off as a fight of some sorts. As Light grabbed his plate to wash the extra food off his father spoke.

"We're leaving tonight." Sochiro stated both Sayu and Light stopped.

Light nearly sprained his neck as he turned to stare at his father.

"We're what?" he asked incredulously as his right eye began to twitch.

Sochiro frowned slightly at his son's reaction. "Were moving." He said with determination in his voice. He needed his son to go along with this plan, and if Light didn't agree he was prepared to use force. "Now I need you both to go start packing…"

Silence overtook the room as Sochiro's words echoed through their minds.

Light slowly awoke out of his stupor and began to process how moving would tie into his plans.

L had just gotten his hands on a Deathnote, and at this rate he would know KIRA's identity in no time. If L didn't die in the next few days Light was sure he would be convicted of being KIRA. Fortunately, the current situation was working just as he had planned, and L's death was going to happen tomorrow at the latest. But now…

His thoughts raced as he felt a little panic beginning to overwhelm him.

L already believed Light to be the first KIRA, and if he 'ran away' from the task force with his family in tow the rest of the detectives would be quick to follow L's line of reasoning. Not only that, he wouldn't have a Deathnote, and Rem would have to follow him soon. He grimaced.

As Light's brains made multiple calculations Sayu slammed her hands onto the dining table.

"What? Why?!" Struggling to come up a word to describe her shock Sayu just began to shake. "Dad… You can't make us…" She said quietly as Light's head absentmindedly nodded in agreement. He was currently stuck on the question of what the hell his father was thinking.

Sochiro sighed and glanced at his children.

"I'm sorry, but we're moving and that is final." He said and he stood up.

Light stared at his father, letting the all too real emotion of betrayal show.

"Now go and pack your things." Said Sochiro as he attempted to hide the shaking in his limbs.

Sayu's chair clattered as she ran out of the room with a sob. Sachiko followed as Light stepped towards his father and stopped as he came a foot away from his face.

"Dad, if we leave now.." he said as emotion tore over his face. How dare he do something like this? Did his father want him to be convicted?! Light's mind was still creating different scenarios and the outcome stayed the same no matter what happened. At this rate he would be sentenced to death before the week was over…

"Light, I'm sorry. We have no choice." Sochiro raised his head and roughly grabbed Light in a tight hug.

Light's eyes narrowed as he hugged his father back. His entire plan was about to fall to pieces. He was about to be arrested as KIRA and his father said 'sorry'?

He pushed away and looked into the man's eyes. Light noted the subtle despair echoing through them and briefly wondered what was driving his father to create such a problem to begin with.

"Why don't I stay here with the task force?" He suggested with a smile.

His father shook his head sadly as he held back tears.

"I'm sorry." He said one last time as he hung his head in defeat. He was condemning his own son, but if Light stayed he would die. Sochiro clenched his fists in anger at the current situation. He inwardly swore that after this entire thing was finished he would clear his son's name, or admit to being KIRA himself.

At seeing his father's resolve Light's eyes grew wide

"Dad. I'm an adult by the law, you can't possibly make me go with you." He said as he made a small motion with his hand to try to convince his father. Unfortunately Light was highly aware of the gun attached to his father's side, and the twitching in Sochiro's hand didn't seem like a fluke.

Sochiro sighed and smiled at Light sadly. "This is life or death Light. I'll explain everything after we leave, but we only have a few minutes to prepare."

Light stood still as his father pushed past him to help Sachiko pack a few items up.

He trudged over to the phone in a daze and quickly called Misa. If his father was serious then he needed a Deathnote, even if it looked suspicious. Light's mind was still working on a plan to avoid as much suspicion as possible.

He glanced at his father and mother as they grabbed suitcases into their hands. He numbly thought about running back to HQ , but his father looked…

Frightened. And his father never, never had that fear in his eyes. Not when he had seen Rem, not even when he almost shot his own son. Something was going terribly wrong very quickly.

Misa answered in a cheerful manner, but Light whispered quickly to shut her up.

"Misa, bring it to my house. Now." He said as his father looked towards him. He said a quick goodbye to a very confused girl and looked at his father.

"I'm saying goodbye to her." He said as normally as possible. Sachiko frowned at her husband as she sighed and whispered "Hurry."

Sayu was in shock at this point and Sochiro was so focused on calming her down that he agreed quickly.

"Be back in twelve minutes Light." He said with a warning in his voice. Light was seriously getting worried about this. 'Did someone die?' He wondered as he raced out of the house.

He ran into Misa a few blocks past his house.

"Light-kun?" she squeaked as she tried to catch her breath. Light quickly looked at her as she handed him a box. "I brought it.." She said as she awkwardly held it out. "Um, is everything okay?" She asked as she stared at his face. Light seemed… Different.

Light placed his hand on the box and pulled it towards himself. "Okay Misa, I'm going to take this." He said as he looked at her eyes. "I want you to give it to me. Okay?" He said, hoping Misa would catch on. He couldn't be certain if she was followed or not, but he was running out of time. And being caught by L because he was in a rush would make him the laughingstock of the entire world.

Misa stared at Light as she frowned a little. "Okay…" She wondered what Light was doing, but she trusted him. She muttered "I give it up." And her eyes went blanch as Light opened the box.

Ryuk chuckled as Raito also forfeited the other Deathnote and took possession of Misa's. He quickly grabbed her limp body and directed her to go back home. She agreed and slowly walked off.

Light tucked the note underneath his shirt. He needed to get back home soon or the time limit would be up, and the fear in Sochiro's eyes made him wince at being late. Light may have been a genius killer but he knew his father, and nothing would make him condemn Light to being KIRA…

And yet he was. Something drastic had happened over the past day, and Light was determined to put the puzzle together as soon as he got back home.

As he turned the last bend before his house he looked at the sky and almost tripped from surprise.

There was a… Skull?

In the sky…? His eyes narrowed in confusion as he noted cloaked figures trudging towards his house.

He looked towards Ryuk in confusion, but the shinigami looked less than helpful at the moment.

"Hm, Light. Wonder what that is." He chuckled as Light swore and rushed into his house to have his father grab his arm.

Suddenly he felt something pulling his navel and he remotely wondered why the world had decided to go completely insane today as his vision turned black.

I know, it's super fast paced but it will slow down. I hope D:

Review?? :D???


	2. Chapter 2

**Same as the old disclaimer, I do not own Harry Potter or Deathnote. **

**And I know it says Light and L, but that doesn't necessarily mean that this is going to be a shonen-ai fanfiction. So don't kill me if it doesn't turn out that way. D:**

**Anyway… On to chapter two! And thank you so much for reviewing/reading!**

Light awoke to the sound of several people talking over him. He began to clench his fists then stopped when he heard his father's loud voice. He willed the tension to leave his body and as he began to relax an older voice spoke.

"It seems that your son is awake." The man said as Light sighed and opened his eyes to see an old man wearing what looked like a bathrobe. Light hid his distaste of the clothing choice as he looked around the room until his parents were in his sight. His mother was leaning over another bed with what looked like Sayu and his father was smiling at his son.

"Light, it's about time we explained a few things to you…" Sochiro said as Sachiko's head turned to listen to the conversation. He sat on the bed next to his son as his smile began to wane.

Light watched his father take a long deep breath and exhale slowly. "You see…" He began

"Me and your mother haven't been completely honest with you. Or Sayu." He said as the elder man coughed.

"Perhaps you should wait until the other child is awake. She should come to in about an hour…" He said with a twinkle in his eyes. "It would be best to have the siblings be able to understand at the same time. Besides, your son probably would like some sustenance before continuing." He said as Lights stomach made an affirmative sound. Light placed his hands on it to calm it and stopped.

The Deathnote was… Gone. His eyes shifted to his father's face and then raced across the room for Ryuk's form. As he searched over the room for the third time Light realized that Ryuk wasn't there. He began to shake a little as pure panic overcame his body. His father gave him a strange look.

"Light? Are you feeling okay?" He asked his son as he continued to shake. He looked towards Dumbledore for a sign of reassurance as Light's body gave out and he knocked himself out.

Light reprimanded himself for fainting twice in one day as he came to again. Sayu snickered as he sat up a little too quick and almost fell over. What the heck was wrong with him?

His father quickly walked to his side and made sure Light could hold himself up as he glared at his father.

"What's wrong with me?" He asked with restrained anger in his voice.

His father sighed and muttered something and then said "It's a magical overdose Light."

Light's anger stopped short as he stared at his father with growing confusion.

"What overdose?" He asked as he grabbed at his stomach to discover the Deathnote really was gone. He decided the fact that he wasn't in a prison cell must have meant his father hadn't found it. Then where?

His father interrupted his thoughts "Magical overdose, Light." He said as he rubbed his temples.

"Me and you mother need to explain this to you both now." He said looking at both of his children.

"Simply, you're mother is a witch."

"DAD!" Came from Sayu's bed as she looked at her father with indigence. "How can you sa-"

Sachiko shook her head at her over reactive daughter. "No, Sayu, he's being completely serious. Here…" She said as she lifted a wooden stick and spoke a few words under her breath. The bed Light was currently laying in began to float in the air as she continued to point the stick at it.

Light and Sayu stared at their mother as she slowly laid the bed back on the ground and sighed.

"You see, I truly am a witch…" She said as the children gaped. She smirked a little at being able to take her son off guard but kept her enjoyment to herself.

"Me and your father met long ago, but because of the situations in my family there was no way I would be allowed to marry someone that didn't have magical capabilities. So I left for Japan and I and your father have stayed out of the wizarding world."

"Until now" Stated Sochiro as Albus walked closer to the children's beds.

"A war has started." Said the older man with a frown on his face. "We knew your family would be targeted soon as an example, so we decided to bring you here." He said.

Light stared at his parents again as they nodded. The world had gone insane. Dumbledore caught his eye and Light noticed a faint pressure in his mind. He quickly looked away from the elder man. What was that? Why was this happening??

Still… Magic. He turned to his mother

"Are we capable of magic?" He asked as Sayu realized the implications. Both children began to watch their mother as she replied "…Yes."

Light's tense lips twisted into a smirk as Sayu asked her mother to repeat the word. Magic.

He reached for the nonexistant Deathnote for the third time and glanced around to feel the gaze of the elder man on him once more. He looked at the man in_ very_ undisguised annoyance and turned to his father.

"So… How does this magic thing work?" He asked as he mentally went over where the note would be.

'I must have dropped it' he realized as his annoyance level skyrocketed.

Meanwhile…

Ryuk was a little lost as to how Light disappeared too quickly. Seriously, the kid was smart and cunning and everything but he defiantly was not a track star.

"Erm…. Light?" he asked as he swiveled around looking for a sign of any members of the Yagami family. "Uh, Light, you dropped something." He said in an attempt to discover Light's whereabouts. Was he going blind or something?

"Hello?" he asked again as two men in black began to approach the area.

"A portkey must have been activated." Said one as the other began to wave a stick in the air.

A small lights show was created and the man quickly placed the stick to a dark spot on his arm.

The other man made a sound of pain. "He's going to kill us for this Goyle." He said as he began to look around the area. He laid his eyes on the Deathnote and picked it up quickly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Crabbe stared at the creature in front of him. What? What was that?? He continued to scream as Lestrange stomped over to the two.

"Crabbe, do you want to make our Lord even angrier?" She hissed. Goyle stared at Crabbe as he continued to scream.

"I think something's wrong with him…" He said as the screaming continued.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. Why did she get stuck with the idiots? She watched Crabbe scream in mild amusement.

Ryuk was meanwhile tilting his head in annoyance. He really wasn't that scary. Heck, Light had only screamed for about a minute but this guy had been at it for about five at this point.

"Hello?" He asked as he waved a hand at the man's face. Crabbe backed away from the appendage quickly as Lestrange grabbed the notebook out of his hand. After a few minutes of watching him scream she had realized she was bored and they needed to finish this up rather quickly.

"What makes this so scary?" She asked as she heard chuckling and turned.

The woman's mouth slowly formed a grin as she stared at the creature in front of her.

She laughed.

**Ummmmm yey? Hahaha I wanted Deatheaters :D**

**Um, is it still going to fast? Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay.. Another chapter hooray!!! **

**So.. This one is going to feature L… Finally :D! **

**Okay! By the way the Deathnote that Ryuk has doesn't have the explanation on how to use it. :O! **

L sighed as he turned in his chair. Something wasn't right…

He glanced at the cameras for the third time in as many minutes. Light and his father had gone home two hours ago, and L was getting antsy. He swirled his coffee and clicked his files open in an attempt to divert his attention elsewhere. The Yagami's were just catching up with each other, he told himself with fingers tapping.

He glanced at the cameras again and groaned. He was being way too paranoid. He forced himself to glare at the screen and work on the case. He was not going to freak out about this.

His phone rang.

"Yes Watari?" He asked as he loosely held it to his face.

"L… The Yagami family is gone."

The phone fell from his hands as L sat in silence. "Wha-"

He picked the phone up and pushed in to his mouth "What did you say?" He asked.

Watari continued to speak as L stared at the computer screen

"There was a huge fire in their neighborhood. It seems that a group of terrorists came and burned down everything in the vicinity. But that's not the strange thing…" L wondered what could possibly be more ironic than KIRA being killed by terrorists. This wasn'-

"The eyewitnesses have no recollection of what exactly happened. Not only that, but only one video was taken of the scene and it's rather… Odd." Watari finished.

L looked at the phone in a daze. Watari didn't just say something was 'odd' unless it truthfully was.

And after seeing shinigami the word odd had taken a new meaning entirely.

"I'm sending it to you L…" He said as his computer beeped at the new information.

L opened the file and watched in fascination at the video of a moving green skull in the sky.

'This is…?' he thought as the video replayed with screams echoing in the background. He realized the words 'death eater' and 'take them alive' were mentioned with a smirk. The only people missing were the Yagamis…

L's fingers flew along the keyboard in search of an answer. He wouldn't- no, _couldn't_ count Light as dead yet. His smirk widened at the idea of another chase.

Perfect.

Meanwhile….

Ryuk looked at the green man strangely. What was up with this guy? Ryuk noted the air of confusion around the entire room of 'death eaters'. He wondered if these people had some apples. He could really use some right now considering how his arm was twisting up at the thought of them.

The man glared at Ryuk. "So. You're a death god?" He asked with a faint trace of wonder in his voice.

Ryuk nodded. "Pretty much." He said. Hadn't he said that twice so far?

"And this book summons you." The man said as he held the Deathnote.

Ryuk smirked. He doubted Light would be alive if this guy knew exactly what the notebook was supposed to do.

"Yeah, something like that." He said with a growing grin. Light was going to owe him an eternity of apples for this.

Voldemort rubbed his head after interrogating the shinigami for a few hours. Apparently death gods weren't very useful. And the only way to get the creature to cooperate was to offer him apples of all things as payment.

But, it was still an advantage. He had never heard of something like this death god, and if he was truly impervious he could prove useful in a fight. If nothing else worked he could simply throw pieces of the notebook at people and give them heart attacks with the sight of 'Ryuk'.

…But there had to be something else to the deathnote…

He would make a point of researching the book after he was sure Malfoy's brat understood his position.

He instructed Lestrange to contact said family.

The old fool would never see his death coming.

Meanwhile…

Light's head was swimming with information.

A wizard? Him?

He turned a page in the book his father had given him. It would tell him specifics on the magical community if his father was right.

He let the book fall closed with a sigh. Magic…

He thought of all the possibilities this new world brought to him. His father had promised that he and Sayu would be given a magical education courtesy of the school they were now living in.

Hogwarts or something. His nose wrinkled at the name. Wizards were obviously incapable of being sensible in fashion or anything else.

This was especially true of the headmaster of the school as Light was quick to learn. After spending a mere day in the school he had seen the man eat enough candy to be put in the same cavity section as L.

Speaking of L… Light laughed happily. L was probably going crazy with the concept of KIRA dying before he could arrest him. As he laughed he noticed the old man wandering by his bed. He cringed slightly as his laughter died down.

It worried him how uncomfortable this wizard made him.

"My boy, you seem to be getting much better!" The man said as he pushed a lemon drop in Light's direction.

Light politely refused the offer "Yes, I do feel better sir." He said as he consciously strayed his eyes away from Dumbledore's own.

"Ah, yes. Well Light, I've been wondering if you and your sister would like to take an exam to place you in a prospective grade here at Hogwarts." He said with a twinkle Light preferred to ignore.

"I highly doubt either of you would want to be placed in a first year dorm." He said and Light nodded.

His mother had already told him and Sayu about the school and that they could be students if they wanted. Light didn't mind making connections to the wizarding world so he had easily agreed. Sayu had agreed with her brother quickly and they were currently cramming information into their heads.

"I plan on taking the OWLS before the term starts." Light said as he reopened his book.

The man sat puzzlement and he looked away from Light as he nodded. "Very well." He didn't doubt the boy's abilities after listening to his parent's description. The number one student in Japan….

As Light began to study Dumbledore sincerely hoped the boy wouldn't end up in Slytherin.

**Right Albus.. XD **

**Anyway, yes the deatheaters and Voldie have NO idea what to do with the deathnote and Ryuk's not going to tell them. Hoooooraaaay.**

**And L will be involved in this story more than he has. It'll just take a while. :D!**

**Um, review? Please? It makes me want to write more when I have feedback!!! D: I GIVE YOU A COOKIE????**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Peeks from behind a corner)**

**Um, hello? Agh, I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a long time. Blahblahblahexcuseexcuse **

**I really have nothing else to say, except that you'll probably see the earlier chapters change a little, but not too much. Eventually. If I ever revise this. Ha.**

**I do not own Deathnote. **

Dark eyes squinted at the computer screen in frustration.

'This is unexpected…' L thought, anxiety sliding up his spine. He couldn't find _anything _on that god-forsaken video. He had scrutinized it for twelve straight hours. Nothing. The fact that the men spoke English had been a key lead early on, but once he began to research strange occurrences in England things had gone downhill. The challenge of this case was startling.

He pressed a button to ignore the seventh call from Watari in the past hour and continued to glare at his computer screen, willing it to give him something useful out of the thousands of 'incidents' that supposedly happened in England.

The door suddenly burst open, and the elder man stomped towards L, fury blatant painted on his face.

"L, you have been ignoring my calls for the past 24 hours. You need to know what is going on."

L brushed off the man's words with a wave of his hand and continued to wade through the websites. 'Aha!' he thought with triumph as he stared at a picture similar to the image in the sky after the attack.

"Watari, I would like to do some research on a 'dark mark'." His smirk was irreversible. "Also, I trust we have found a country to test the 13-day rule?" he said, turning to see a fidgeting Task Force in the room.

Matsuda's face went white with sudden fury. "You… You can't possibly mean that you still suspect Light-kun.. He's.." The man stopped and held his head in his hands, shaking.

L rolled his eyes and turned back to the screen "I will assure you that Light-kun is far from dead. So, which country is it Watari?"

Mogi spoke before Watari had the chance "We can't test the Death Note." He mumbled under his breath as the Force froze in place.

Pale hands hit the table before Mogi finished speaking. "Do I have to accomplish everything on my own! Give me one reason why we can't test it!" The scream from L increased the silence in the room tenfold.

Mogi took in a deep breath and blurted out "It's gone."

L's anger dissipated as quickly as it had come and stared at the Task Force in horror.

A few hours earlier……

Light laughed to himself as he walked towards the Great Hall.

"So, you came after all." He smiled at the Shinigami.

"Yes, as I am supposed to watch over the owner rather than the Death Note itself." Rem said, ignoring the smile. This boy had put Misa in danger again and Rem was close to simply killing him herself.

The boy smirked and shook his head.

"I guess I should just give it up then?" he said, continuing to walk down the hallway.

Rem held her breath for a second. This boy…

He now had possession over another Death Note, so he would still have his memories if he gave this one up. And if Rem picked it up before another human touched it… Well.

L would have nothing to test the rule with, leaving Light and Misa still innocent. The Shinigami nodded mutely and disappeared from the strange castle. She needed to get back to Japan, quickly.

**Um… So, it's not much but I needed to update with something… Yey plot? **

**Anyway, L is going to get more into English Magic later on.**

**So!!! Reviewers, should Light be in Slytherin or Gryffendor for the school year? I can think of reasons for both, and I want to see what people say. Yey! Reviewwwww!!!!!!**


End file.
